Question: Stephanie walked to a grocery store and, after browsing for 12 minutes, decided to buy a gallon of milk for $8.26. Stephanie handed the salesperson $9.67 for her purchase. How much change did Stephanie receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Stephanie received, we can subtract the price of the gallon of milk from the amount of money she paid. The amount Stephanie paid - the price of the gallon of milk = the amount of change Stephanie received. ${9}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Stephanie received $1.41 in change.